Invisible Threads
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: Bit of a crossover between Touch and Supernatural. After a hunt in New York City, Sam spots an old familiar face, or so he thinks.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. And was inspired by a theory I saw on Tumblr.

**Enjoy****!**

**Invisible Threads**

It had started as just a normal hunt, a ghost haunting a New York City hotel. Sam and Dean got through the hunt rather quickly. They had just finished packing up their junker car and Dean stepped aside to make a quick phone when Sam noticed someone in the corner of his eye. Sam turned to get a look at the person, his eyes widened slightly when he recognized him. He was certain that he was staring at Chuck Shurley, his hair was wilder, his beard was a bit overgrown and he seemed a bit more fidgety, but it was clearly him.

"Dean," Dean looked over at his brother, as Sam pointed over to Chuck. Dean followed his brother's point, before he hung up his phone. Chuck still hadn't looked over at the brothers, preferring to jot something down in a worn out notebook. The brothers looked at one another, before they headed over to Chuck.

"Chuck? Is that you?" Sam asked, warily, but the man still ignored them. Chuck, then, rushed forward and pushed the cross button for the stop light, before he moved back to his spot. He was muttering something under his breath. The Winchesters got closer to him and Sam reached out to touch his shoulder. Chuck ran forward and ran straight into Dean. Chuck gave him a quick once-over, before running off. The Winchesters looked at one another once again, before following the prophet.

"Chuck! Wait up dude!" Dean called out to the mousy man. Chuck finally stopped under an overpass; he stared down at the pages of his notebook. Sam and Dean caught up with him, and tapped him on the shoulder. The man squeaked and turned around quickly.

"Y-you can s-see me?" Chuck leaned closer towards the brothers,

"Are you invisible as well?" Sam and Dean shared the same confused look on their face.

"No, Chuck. Don't you remember us? It's Sam and Dean," Chuck gave them a confused look,

"That is not my name…I am the invisible prince," He looked Dean over, before he flipped a page in his notebook. He grabbed Dean's hand and quickly wrote a number, 45489, on his hand.

"A fallen soldier will return once again, but only the knights shall see. Blacken wings are shattered, but his mind shall proceed. I'm sorry, I'm running late, I must help the others," Dean just stared at his hand, and just as the mousy male was about to make a run for it, Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"If you're not Chuck, then, how would you know these numbers? No one else knows about these," The invisible prince flinched under Dean's words and his glare. Dean let go of him,

"The fallen soldier, he told me. Please, I must go back to my work, if you want you can help, but hurry," The man ran off again, with the Winchesters on his tail.

**XXXX**

After chasing the so-called invisible prince across town, the man led the brothers back to their hotel. Sam and Dean did not expect what the other male had done all over the city, many random acts of kindness. The Chuck look-a-like leaned against the wall of the hotel, and flipped to a different page of his notebook, before he looked up at the brothers, his eyes wide.

"My thread is woven all around this city, some days are tight, and some led me to mysterious places. There was a time I do not remember doing my rounds…I had bits and pieces…I have never met you knights before…H-how do I know your faces and why is there a string attaching me to you?" He went back to flipping through his notebook to an almost completely blank page, two words printed in the middle of the page.

CHUCK SHURLEY.

"So…wait, you are Chuck?" Sam spoke up. Light blue eyes looked up at him with uncertainty and a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, I do not know. After the time passed, I found myself here and the threads around the city were brighter than when I was a child. And this name was written in here and I just left it alone to do my rounds," The invisible prince looked down at his watch, and tucked his notebook into his armpit.

"I must go back. Remember, knights, for I may not see you again. The fallen soldier will appear to you once again. Black wings are shattered, but his mind shall return…And a small voice in my mind tells me to tell you good luck, victory shall be yours," He raised his hand as if to touch their shoulders, but stopped himself. He nodded at them, before he ran off again. Sam and Dean watched his back disappear behind a block away, before they made their way back to their car.

**XXXX**

Sam broke the silence in the car first.

"We've seen strange things before, but that was a bit weird," Dean agreed, before he said,

"If the name was Chuck Shurley was in his book, and he had a blackout period, do you think he could have been possessed?" Sam shook his head.

"Chuck had an archangel protecting him…what if…" Sam trailed off, Dean looked over at him.

"What?"

"What if the guy we just met was a vessel, and Chuck wasn't who we thought he was," Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just get out of this city,"

**XXXX**

Walt King, aka The Invisible Prince, watched the Winchesters' car lights disappear out of sight. He flipped back to the Chuck Shurley page in his book. The string to the brothers was loose but it was a different type than the ones around the city. He wanted to help them, but he knew it was his place yet.

**XXXX  
End**


End file.
